Canada is HUGE!
by MapleLeafLover
Summary: This series is based off of a certain CanAme couple. Chapter 1 of this book is basically my first smut ever (it's a little rough around the edges) and that's where this couple begins, so be sure to read it! This book will most likely include just smuts, but I may add a few fluffs here and there. Anyways, hope you enjoy it!
1. Top Priority

WARNING: This chapter includes incest, malexmale relations, swearing/cussing, and smut. Also this is my first ever smut, so hopefully it doesn't suck. (Hehe ;D)

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hetalia!

~~~

America had decided that it would be a good day to go and take his bro to play some baseball. He had just had pretty much pulled Canada out of his office and dragged him out the door with some baseball mitts in hand.

At the end of their little game of catch, Canada was covered in dirt and had multiple bumps on his head while America had a bit of dirt on his hands and shirt, from holding Canada back as he tried to punch him for said bumps.

Getting back to the house, America suggested they take a bath together. Canada refused with a flush on his cheeks and talked about how they haven't done that since they were colonies and no longer had the need to bathe together now that they were older. He then walked off with a towel in hand towards the bathroom and closing it.

America huffed at this and started to walk down to his own room before spotting the light peeking through the ajar bathroom door. America decided to take a peek as he heard the water suddenly being turned on. He looked around the bathroom a bit before settling his eyes on his twin, who was now bare naked, his ass turned towards him. America smirked as he looked at the two lumps of flesh squished close together.Nice. He looked at the muscles that lined the Canadian's back, arms, and legs. A few scars lined his back and legs. Though multiple ones were on his arms. Scars from battles across the centuries.

Canada looked well built from behind. Probably from all that working out with hockey, hunting, and doing lumberjack things. America imagined his brother dressed in a cute hockey outfit, or slutty lumberjack clothing. His cheeks tinted pink at the thought of Canada beneath him, begging to be fucked hard. America's eyes darkened slightly with lust as he licked his lips, continuing to look at the Artic nation's firm, cute, sexy ass.

America started to think out a plan of how to get his hands into Canada's pants and fuck him senseless to the point where he would come and beg America to fuck him hard, again and again. All those thoughts were starting to turn him on. His little brother was gonna be the main piece of America's sex life. He'd make sure of that. He smirked as he thought to himself of all the dirty things he could do to his little brother. He decided to stop staring at the ceiling in thought to get another good look of the plump ass of his younger counterpart.

His brother turned around and America got a good look at his twin's pectorals and abs, a large scar on his stomach and a burnt scar on his chest where the burning of York back in 1812 was symbolized. The American frowned sadly at that memory, a scar on his own chest to mirror the same damage done to him. It was a hard time for them both.

America chose to push away those memories for now and instead focus on the hot body of his younger twin. America let out a silent whistle.Sexy. He watched as Canada moved his arms up into a stretch, the scars on his arms moving with. The biceps and triceps in them bulging out. His shoulders were bulky a bit and bunched up as the arms were lifted up. As Canada dropped his arms back down to his sides, America took a look at the happy trail running down from above his navel cavity down to a small bush beneath the Canadian's hips. America snickered to himself as he thought of the cute little member that Canada would be scoring. Erect and red as America pounded into him. America finally settled his eyes on his prize between his twin's thighs.

…

America's train of thought stopped as he stared at the item dangling between Canada's legs.

Drool began to pool in the American's mouth and flow down his chin as he stared at the monster cock of his northern neighbor. His little brother was hung like a MOTHERFUCKING stallion! It seemed too good to be real! There was no way that his baby brother was carrying a fucking two ton package between those muscled thighs! For fuck's sake, the thing looked even bigger than Russia's! And Russia had the fucking biggest dick out of them all! (There had been a little contest between the nations at a world summit a few years back. No one was really surprised to hear Russia was the biggest of them all, him clearly being the biggest nation in the world, with a size of around 10 to 11 inches.) Canada's dick had to be around 15 to 16 inches, maybe even 17! That was TOO fucking big! It looked like a fucking log!

Of course… America wasn't complaining. He watched as his brother stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain behind him. America walked off to his room quickly, closing the door and locking it. He yanked off his clothes as he made his way to the bed. His cock now standing up to hit his stomach, throbbing for attention. He laid on his bed and grabbed his erection, stroking it in a firm grasp.

He breathed in and out fast as he pumped his member. The thoughts of a sexy Canada on his mind. Though this time, not underneath him but above him. America thought of Canada in his hockey outfit, smashing his opponents into the sides of the rink and launching the puck across the ice into the opposing net, leading to the Artic nation grabbing the American's hips after the game and banging him into the locker room wall for rough, victory sex. The thoughts of Canada in rough ripped lumberjack clothes with his muscles bulging, an axe atop his shoulder, and his cock hanging out, made the blue-eyed nation's erection get hotter.

He moaned and squirmed at the thought of Canada filling him up with his giant dick. It was too much, even for his imagination. He cried out his twin's name as his load blew. Cum covering his hand and stomach, his erection finally settled down and he basked in the afterglow of it all.

The American slipped beneath the covers of his bed, deciding to take a shower in the morning and coming up with a new plan that he claimed as his new top priority: Get fucked by Canada.

~~~~~~~~~

America didn't know what he was doing wrong!

He was doing everything to try and get Canada's attention! He had tried flirting, sexual innuendos, he took him out almost every week. He even tried more-than-subtle touches! Fuck, he was starting to get annoyed. He had been working on this plan for almost a month now. He was horny and he just wanted some giant Canadian dick! Was that too much to ask for?! He was tired of Canada not getting his attempts of flirting and innuendos by proclaiming them as compliments and geographical facts. He was starting to believe that the only way he would be able to get fucked by his brother was to tie him down and fuck himself on the Canadian.

… America, you fucking GENIUS!

His new plan was now going under way. He got Canada to agree to let him stay over for a week for "brotherly bonding". America made sure to put some extra lube below his clothes as he packed his suitcase. He was getting giddy at the thought of being able to get fucked by his twin, finally, after a month of failed attempts of swooning his northern counterpart. He was antsy on his plane ride to Ottawa, where Canada would pick him up for their week of fun. Though the Canadian's thoughts of sweet, innocent brotherly fun were entirely different than the American's dirty thoughts of "fun".

~~~~~~~~~

Canada picked up America without any problems and they were soon on their way to the violet-eyed nation's house/cabin. America tried to not look at the area between his brother's legs as his twin kept his eyes on the road and talked of what he was thinking they could do for the week.

Gaming, cooking, watching movies, maybe even try and spend a night or two camping in the woods. America tried to add some of his own ideas to the conversation, as to not rise any suspicion to his twin as to why he wasn't talking much. America was going to make tonight fucking amazing. He had already waited a month. He was not going to wait another week! He was, without the shadow of a doubt, going to get fucked by his twin tonight! No excuses!

It didn't take long to get to Canada's house. America was getting restless at this point. His desire to get speared by his brother's dick was starting to affect his mind. They exited the car, Canada grabbing the southern nation's suitcase and carrying it up to door, and entered the house after turning the lock. America followed his brother inside and stretched his arms, "So, what are we gonna do tonight, bro?" He turned to his twin as his arms fell slack. The Canadian turned to him and smiled.

That was one thing the American had fallen in love with while trying to swoon Canada. Yes, love. Not lust. Well of course he was lusting for his brother, but now he had also fallen for him. His smile which he saw rarely before their recent hang outs was always kind and sweet and gentle. It made the American's heart flutter with happiness whenever he even got a peek at it. America had fallen in love with the Canadian's body, but he had also fallen in love with the Canadian himself. America never realized before how Canada was just as adorable as he was sexy. The way he would talk about hockey, pancakes and maple syrup, the seasons in Canada, hunting, camping underneath the stars, cooking and baking, drinking hot cocoa by the fire place and watching movies on cool nights. It all was spoken with excitement and his eyes would fill with something that America couldn't quite place his finger on. The way he laughed at America's terrible jokes and compliments (AKA failed attempts at flirting), was so cute and addicting.

His times with the Canadian had provided the American an insight on Canada's life. He was alone and forgotten. His twin talked of how he was always ignored and deemed invisible. He spoke of how when others did notice him they mistook him for America or was asked who he was, how it was all the same ever since he was a mere colony. His brother cried of how for the past 140 or so years his birthdays were mostly spent alone and forgotten, with his bear being the only exception and France occasionally. Canada had one time sobbed and confessed to America how he had one time tried to kill himself, failing miserably due to their nation-tan healing. America had wanted to slap and yell at him for even thinking of trying that, but had decided to settle for comforting his younger counterpart instead. America had no idea that the actions of him and their fellow nations had caused such an effect on his twin. He vowed that day that he would always be there for his brother from now on and never forget him again.

America had fallen in love with his twin brother, and he was starting to get worried now of how the violet-blue eyed nation would treat him after tonight. However, the horniness he felt coursing through his body was overriding that worry with lust. He would show Canada tonight just how much he loved him. He practically drooled and swooned at the thought.

His brother's voice suddenly cut him out of his thoughts. "I was gonna cook dinner here in a little bit, but maybe afterwards we can watch a movie? You can pick." America smirked on the inside. A movie would make a perfect excuse to cuddle up next to his brother.

"Sounds like a good idea, bro! You start on dinner and I'll find us a movie to watch!" He took off his shoes and ran to the entertainment room to find a movie that said "leads to cuddling without initiating the suspicions of trying to fuck the person next to you". A horror movie spoke out perfectly to his mission. It looked good enough to maybe elicit an emotion of fear out of his brother while they were sitting on the couch. He smirked at the thought of Canada screaming and latching onto him, in search of a hero to keep him safe from the monsters. He giggled at the thought and happily made his way to the kitchen, in search of a certain Canadian as he caught the scent of something delicious in the air.

~~~~~~~~~

Okay, maybe the horror movie idea wasn't a good idea. Canada warned him that the movie was a bit of a bad one and America didn't listen to him. Now here they were, Canada and America sitting on the couch with America wrapped in a blanket while screaming his head off at any sign of the monster on the screen. They weren't even halfway through the movie. America's eyes were filled with tears of fear and his throat a bit sore from screaming. He sniffled a bit and tightened his hold on the blanket. As he focused on the movie, he felt something snake around his shoulders and he screamed. He was suddenly pulled against something firm and soft. He looked up and saw Canada looking down at him with an amused smile, "Don't worry. It's just me." Canada had pulled America into a side hug, pressing him close. America blushed slightly and snuggled closer as he looked back up at the TV. He didn't scream as much with feeling Canada close to him for the remainder of the movie.

After the movie, America refused to leave Canada's side as he tried to go to bed. Canada told him that he didn't need to be scared and that the monster wasn't real. The American still held strong and his twin finally gave in. He pulled America towards his own bedroom, closing the door behind them. Canada let go of America as he turned on the lamp beside the bed. When he turned back to tell America that he had put his suitcase by the door, he saw that America had stripped down to his boxers. "Wh-What are you doing?" America looked up at him and smiled as he hopped beneath the covers.

"I don't like sleeping with clothes on. It's uncomfortable." He snuggled deeper beneath the blankets. "You should take your clothes off too, Mattie." The plan was a go!

Canada's cheeks dusted with pink, "I think I'll keep my clothes on. Thank you very much." He turned to take off his clothes. He stripped off his shirt and pants really quick, trying to rush and get some pajamas on. However, his hips were grabbed before he could grab some and was pulled onto the mattress with America hugging him close.

"C'mon, Mattie! It's kind of hot tonight anyway! I don't want you to get the bed soaked with your sweat!" Although, America wasn't against the idea. Especially since tonight he would have them both sweating heavily due to their soon-to-be late night activities. Canada was opening and closing his mouth in thought of what to say in retaliation before sighing and giving in.

"Fine, but just for tonight!" Canada slipped under the blankets and settled down next to America, laying on his side with his back to America. He took off his glasses and America's before setting them on the small night stand next to him. Canada turned his head to take a look at America, who seemed to already be asleep. He laughed a bit before smiling softly and turning his head back to the other side, closing his eyes and drifting off to the sleep.

~~~~~~~~~

Canada was woken up in the middle of the night to the feeling of movement on the bed. He opened his eyes as he looked to the side of him, expecting to see America there. The American was no where in sight and he moved to get up, but suddenly stopped as he felt his arms tied behind his back. He tried to pull them apart and, after failing to do so, looked to see that an article of clothing of some sort was holding his arms and hands in a tight knot.

His attention instantly shifted when he felt hands grab him softly and lay him on his back, nose facing the ceiling. He looked to see who the owner of the hands was and yell at them for America's location, but his words got caught in his throat. The owner of the hands was none other than his twin brother, America.

"A-Alfred? What's going on? Why are my hands tied?" Canada shouted, his voice going a little louder than normal. He watched as America leaned close to his face and whispered to him.

"Nothing much, baby bro. Just about to have some fun." With that, the American licked at the Canadian's lips and pressed his own against them. He took advantage of the gasp that rose from Canada's throat to plunge his tongue into his twin's mouth. He licked at the wet cavern, smiling as the taste of maple syrup hit his tongue. He wrapped his tongue around the other's and sucked on it as he relished its flavor.

Canada was shocked, to say the least. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were pink as his twin locked their lips together and attacked his mouth. That's when Canada realized that America was naked and he blushed harder than before. His brother was sporting an erection and already had precum dropping from the tip. His thoughts were cut off as America's mouth was pulled away from his own and was staring face to face with a blushing American, saliva trailing off his tongue connecting to the lips of the one beneath him. Canada swallowed loudly and was about to ask America the meaning of this before his words were cut off with a surprised yelp.

America ground his hips against Canada's. His erection rubbing all over the front of Canada's boxers for a few seconds, trying to elicit a response from the member inside them. America continued to grind onto Canada's hips as he took a grasp at his own erection. He pumped it as he moaned loudly, "Mattie~"

Canada was now blushing profusely as he heard his name and watched as America began to masturbate on top of him, "A-Alfred! Wh-What are you d-doing?!" Canada wanted answers, ASAP! He tried to take his eyes off of America's throbbing length and look at his brother's face, but had ended up just looking back and forth. America laughed a bit as he panted, still quickly stroking himself.

"What does it look like, Mattie? I'm jerking off." Canada whimpered quietly at the use of the term chosen by the American.

"J-Je peut voire ça. B-But why are you d-doing i-i-it on me? P-Pourquoi je suis attaché? A-And could you please stop p-pressing down on me?" He winced slightly as he felt the American's ass grind down on his clothed member. It was starting to get unbearable.

"Because Mattie…" Canada felt a hand on his face and he looked up to his twin. "I love you~ I want to love you forever~ Also… I saw you naked that one time a month ago after we played baseball." America visibly smirked and leaned down towards his brother, licking his lips. "You've gotten pretty big, Mattie~ I can't wait to feel you inside me~"

Canada sputtered. "E-EH?!" His face and neck were flushed red as America whispered to him. "D-Dedans?! B-But-! Alfred, we're brothers! W-We can't-!" His voice was cut off as America smashed his lips back onto Canada's. The American licked and sucked at the soft lips before pulling away to softly suck at the pale neck.

"We're technically all siblings, but nobody gives a shit. So I don't care. I just want you and only you~" He bit the soft flesh between Canada's neck and shoulder. Canada jumped at that with a cry and bit his lip. America licked at the wound gently before pulling back and kissing his twin again. "C'mon Mattie~ I know you want to~ After all…" He pressed his ass against the erection that was starting to grow in the red boxers. "You're starting to enjoy this~ Please~" He kissed the younger nation's lips again and pressed his tongue against the teeth in his way. He moaned softly as he licked at Canada's lips again, grinding harder and pumping his hand faster.

Canada was having trouble processing this all. He had someone in his bed, trying to have sex with him - and his brother, no less! Canada flushed darker as he heard the moan come from his older brother. He gulped as he felt the tongue push at his teeth. Maybe if he didn't try to encourage the contact, America would stop and they could just forget about this night, continuing with their normal brotherly bond. … But… what if America rejected him for not having sex with him? He frowned on the inside, sadness taking over his thoughts. He would be alone again. He would be ignored and forgotten by everyone just like before. He didn't want that again. He wouldn't be able to take it again. Not after all the affection that America has showed him after all this time. … Maybe… Maybe he could do this one thing for America, if it meant he wouldn't leave Canada alone again and forget him like everyone else had.

He rapidly blinked for a second and swallowed before opening his mouth, letting his brother's tongue slip past the teeth. America moaned with happiness and continued to suck and lick at the wet cavern of his twin's mouth. He murmured between breaths as he continued to attack his brother's lips. "I love you~", "Matthew~", "Please, Mattie~". America repeated and moaned as he licked at the wet, unmoving muscle inside his counterpart's mouth.

Canada blushed harder at the requests and affection. He shyly moved his tongue against his brother's. It tasted nice. It didn't taste like burgers, like he thought it would. Instead it tasted sweet, like sugar. Probably from all the Coca-Cola and candy his twin consumed endlessly. He chuckled inside his mind. Though his amusement was cut short as he felt America move away. He felt America's hands grabbing his hips and move downwards before stopping at the waistband of his boxers.

"Nice tent, Mattie~" Amusement and lust filling America's voice. Canada looked down and watched as one of America's hands grabbed the clothed erection. Canada's breath hitched, a whine escaping his lips. "If you're that big when you're hung low, I wonder how big you'd get when aroused~" America set his hand to work, stroking the growing length beneath the red cloth. He hummed happily as he felt the member get bigger and harder. "Damn. How'd you even manage to hide this thing? It's fucking huge~" He looked up at Canada with a smile tugging his lips.

Canada was panting quietly as he tried not to buck up into America's hand. "I-I… I never tried to h-hide it… but I-I do wear a l-lot of baggy clothes, s-so…" He trailed off as America gripped him harder and pumped faster. He allowed a small groan to escape his throat, "A-Alfred~" His hips tried snapping up into the hand stroking him.

The movement stopped however, and Canada whined in protest, looking to see why his twin stopped. His answer was provided for him as he felt hands grip his boxers and yank them down fast, casting them aside. He groaned as the cool air hit his large, hot member. He looked down to find America staring at his length, which stood tall and proud. He felt his cheeks grow warmer at the dazed look on America's face.

America didn't move or say anything as he stared at the thick, hot cock in front of him. He dreamed about this moment for over a month now. He's been dying to get this beautiful masterpiece inside him. He moved closer, his warm breath hitting the head of the length, which twitched as his breath hit it. He looked up to Canada and smirked at seeing the flush of dark red on his face and shoulders. Violet-blue eyes were focusing in and out on him, a lustful gaze set across the pupils. "Al~"

America leaned close to the cock in front of his face and gave the head of it a long, hot kiss. He chuckled as he heard the younger one groan out a swear in French. He continued and kissed the head of his twin's cock repeatedly, occasionally giving it a few strong licks. He even dug his tongue into the tiny opening at the tip every now and then, getting a taste of the precum that was leaking out now. He smiled and gave a single lick to the thick cock from base to tip. "You tastesogood, Mattie~" He was getting excited. Canada was going to be all his. He moaned at the thought and decided to get on with it, knowing that he was close to his release and was sure Canada wasn't far behind. He got off the bed and moved to the side of the room, where his suitcase was. He dug through his clothes and pulled out a few tubes of lube. He looked at Canada as he walked back to the bed. "I didn't know how much I was gonna need, since you're so big. So I just decided to buy a few, in case one or two wasn't enough." He admitted heartily and laughed.

Canada rolled his eyes playfully with a smile tugging his lips before watching America sit on his stomach. He watched his brother's member bob up and down as he walked, and shifted around above him. Canada watched, with a bit of excitement and anticipation in the violet values of his eyes, as America squeezed quite a bit of lube on to his fingers and rubbed it around a bit to warm it up.

America closed the tube and set it aside as he moved his slicked up fingers behind him, spreading his legs wide. He watched his brother with a knowing gaze as he saw the violet-blue swirls of color watch his fingers press at his hole. He'd have to stretch himself nice and wide for the giant beneath him. He had done so before whilst masturbating on his own, to the thoughts of a certain Canadian taking him from behind. Now he was actually here. He was here about to get fucked by his little brother. The thought went straight to his dick, which twitched in frenzied anticipation.

America finally slipped in a finger through the tight ring of muscle, down to the first knuckle. He moaned a bit as he massaged the walls, trying to slick them up. He looked towards the ceiling, sighing happily as he slipped in another finger. He stretched them far apart and he moaned lewdly. "Mattie~" His Artic twin was watching him, helpless eyes watching with interest at the scene before him. His violet eyes stared at the fingers that expertly stretched and massaged at their owner's hole. He gulped as America eventually added a third and then eventually a fourth finger. They stretched his brother nice and wide. His brother's moans filled the air and his calls for Canada neverending, a sharp cry filling the air once in while that signaled that America had pressed his prostate time and time again.

America eventually stopped preparing himself and shivered at the feeling of his fingers leaving his hole, the entrance now open and fluttering. It begged to be filled again. He reached for the tube of lube again and squeezed almost half of it onto his hand. He walked on his knees to sit on Canada's thighs as he began to try and get the lubricant warm. He looked up to Canada as he rubbed it between his hands. He smirked as he saw Canada watching him reach for his cock. As soon as he placed his hands on the thick base, Canada cried out. "Cold!"

"Sorry. I got excited." America then started moving his hands up and down. He took his sweet time. He could barely wrap both his hands around the thing. That made a shiver of excitement go down his spine. He made sure to coat the entire member with a good amount of lube. He ended up having to use the whole tube of lubricant. He directed a sly smirk towards his brother. "That's a lot, Mattie~ We're gonna be spending a lot of money just on lube every time we do this, ya know~" He laughed at Canada's dumbfounded face.

"À-À chaque fois?" America couldn't hold back another round of laughter. Tears pricked his eyes, he laughed so hard.

"Well yeah, bro! I'm gonna be doing this every time we spend time with each other. No matter where~ Your house, my house, someone else's, our hotel rooms while we're at the meetings~ Hell, we'll even fuckatthe world meetings~ I'm gonna have you fuck my ass so hard I won't be able to use my legs anymore~" He crawled over Canada, giving him another passionate kiss and a bite to the other side of his neck. He trailed down and licked at a perk nipple while his hand shot up to the other one, twisting and pinching it. He smirked as he felt Canada jump and moan at his touch.

"A-Alfred~" Canada was starting to lose his cool. He was starting to enjoy these feelings. He liked it when America touched him like this.'Every time, huh?'He supposed he could live with that. At least it meant America wouldn't forget him again and that's all he could hope for. He took a good look at those curelean blue eyes and felt his heart flutter. There wasn't just lust in those eyes. There was pure love swirling beneath them. Canada smiled to himself. America wouldn't forget him. Not ever again. He promised. He trusted his brother, and his brother trusted him.

He moaned as he felt America suck at the pink buds on his chest before leaving a few more bites on his chest and sides. He squirmed in pleasure each time he felt America move farther down until finally he felt a pair of lips kiss his belly button. That made him giggle a bit and blush harder. America leaned up to him and whispered, "While I'm fucking myself on your cock, you're gonna call me that cute nickname you gave me when I gave you yours back when we were colonies~ You remember it, right?~" He felt his twin nod frantically. "Good. What was it again?~" He smirked as his twin whimpered.

"A-Alfie~" America purred in excitement as the name sent shivers down his back and to his throbbing erection.

"That's right~ Don't forget, okay?~" He licked at Canada's ear and nibbled it a bit before moving back up to his brother's face, planting another rough kiss on his lips. Their tongues swirled around each other, no need to fight for dominance sparking between them. It seemed they rather share the experiences as one than fight over who was stronger and better. Both were happy for that. They were equals. In body, mind, and soul. Here, they could stick their bodies and souls together in a way that they would fit like puzzle pieces. Each of the brothers moaned as they licked at each other's mouths and lips. Gasps for air only breaking them apart every once and a while. After a few minutes of their making out session, America pulled away and smirked as he looked down at his brother's face.

"You're so cute like this, Mattie~" His twin's hair was matted against his face, drenched in sweat. His eyes were filled with a new palette of greens and blues swirling in the violet pools. They swirled with love and lust. His lips now red and plump from being attacked so much. It turned America on that he no doubt looked the same to Canada. He stood back up on his knees and moved backwards, trying to position himself accordingly. "Time to get on with it, Mattie~"

"A-Attends!" America stopped and looked at his twin, concern filled his tone of voice.

"What's wrong, Matt? Did I miss something?" His brother shook his head.

"No, it's just… J'ai jamais- I mean, I haven't d-done this with s-someone else before…" He trailed off, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. America stared at him before he started laughing again.

"So you are a virgin? Oh, man! I didn't know if you were or not. Glad I know now." He leaned forward once more, kissing the soft lips of his younger brother. "Don't worry. You won't be one anymore once we're done~ I'll make sure to make it outstanding, for the both of us~" He watched his northern counterpart nod shyly. He smirked, kissing the Canadian's nose before sitting up again. He positioned himself once more above the thick cock. He grabbed his ass and spread his cheeks apart, his hole fluttering still as it begged to be stuffed full of the monster beneath it. "Here we go, Mattie~"

America pressed his entrance against the head of his brother's penis. It was larger than his entrance was prepared for, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He groaned out loud in pleasure and pain as the tip began to slide pass the tight ring of muscle. Both the brothers cried out as the Canadian's head slipped inside of his twin's hole. They both didn't move for a few minutes. They both were panting loudly as they could both feel the tip twitch inside of America. America laughed a little, a tear in his eye as he looked down at his brother. "Feels good so far~ How you doing, Mattie?~" Canada looked at his brother, gulping the saliva that pooled in his mouth.

"G-Good… A-Alfie~" America smiled at the nickname. It was special to him. Canada gave him that nickname, just like he gave Canada his nickname. It was something they shared that no one else could take part in. Now, their sex life and love for each other couldn't be shared with anyone else neither. It was just between the two of them. Both of them were quite happy with that.

"Alright. Here we go again~" America moved himself farther down the large shaft. He moaned, biting his lip at the burn that erupted from his stretched hole. It hurt like hell, but the pleasure was overriding that. Both of the North America twins moaned loudly as they both experienced the pain and pleasure of their connection in progress. America stopped to adjust, now that he was halfway there. His hole was on fire, but he ignored it over the pleasure that filled his body. His own length throbbing painfully at the attention it was not receiving.

"A-Alfie?" America snapped his attention to his twin. The Northern nation was now sitting up, his face just a little lower than America's. "M-My arms? C-Could you untie them please? They're getting uncomfortable." America smiled and reached behind his twin, untying the knotted up shirt that was holding his brother hostage. Once it was undone, he threw it to the side. He felt hands grab the sides of his face and a pair of soft, smooth lips plant themselves on his own. He moaned softly and held onto Canada's forearms as their tongues mingled again. America took this distraction to push himself down farther. They both cried into each other's mouths, their kissing getting a bit rougher as they pressed closer together. "A-Alfie~" Canada moved away and laid back down on his back, setting his hands on America's hips gently. "M-More, please?~" America chuckled and splayed his hands on Canada's chest as he started to force himself down more on his brother's throbbing, hot cock.

"With pleasure, Mattie~" He slipped down faster with the help of gravity pressing down on him. He groaned loudly as he felt himself faster and faster. He watched Canada's face as it twisted with pain and pleasure, a tear slipping from his eye. "How does it feel?~"

"S-Serré~" America's heart swelled and his face flushed darker as he heard that. He clenched his hole for a good second or two before moaning out lewdly.

"Mattie~ You're so good~ You feel so nice inside me~" He watched with amusement as Canada bucked his hips up slightly at the words that passed through his lips. The younger blond whined as he looked up at the one on top of him. "That's right, Mattie~ You're so big~ You fill me upjustright~Oh, Mattie~ Mattie~" Canada whined and bit his lip as he tried to suppress a moan from rising.

It suddenly brought them back to attention, when they felt America's ass press against Canada's hips. They both looked down to see the connection between them that had finally happened after all this time. Their eyes bulged out in shock. They both were silent as they stared down, dumbfounded and horrendously turned on. America laughed as he panted, raising a hand to press at the large bulge that pressed through his tummy. Canada moaned at the action, feeling America's walls and organs press against him. He couldn't stop himself from bucking upwards and they both cried out in ecstasy. "Oh,fuck, Mattie!~ Do- Do that again!~" Canada happily complied. He bucked up again, they both watched as the bulge grew bigger as Canada bucked his hips. They both had tears in their eyes at the pleasure they were feeling from this new amazing discovery.

America decided that he should start moving right then. He lifted himself up. They both whimpered and groaned at the loss of each other. He pulled up until just the head was inside of him. They both panted rapidly at the movement. America gulped loudly as he looked down at Canada. Both their eyes locked onto each other. With their eyes hazed in lust and desire, America let himself fall and Canada rammed his hips upwards to meet America's fall.

Screams of pleasure filled the air as their lower bodies slammed into one another. "Fuck, Mattie!~ Again! Again!~" They both did just that. They fucked each other hard and fast. Their strength and speed increasing with each connection their hips made. They were both screaming in immense bliss as they held onto each other, America grabbing at Canada's forearms and Canada holding a firm grip on America's hips. They threw themselves into each other, again and again.

"Mattie!~ You're so thick and hot~ Ah! You're so big!~ You're fucking me so good!~ Please! Please, Mattie~ Harder!~ Faster!~ More! Yes! Yes! Yes!~" America continued to cry out colorful words and phrases at the pleasure coursing through his abused hole and to the rest of his torso. He screamed in joy at the feeling of Canada's cock burying inside him, hitting his prostate with precision and force. "Ah! Matt!~ More!~ Yes!" He was in pure bliss as he felt Canada's thick shaft move his organs around. He felt the head of the massive cock press against the bottom of his sternum slightly from time to time. This was so much better than what he had imagined! He moaned lewdly towards the ceiling as he felt Canada get bigger. This was too much! It was so good! So amazing! Breathtaking! He couldn't think straight! His cock twitched in pleasure. "M-Mattie!~ Touch me! Oh,please, touch me!~" Canada nodded quickly and moved a hand from America's hips to grab at his shaft. He pumped it hard and fast. He felt his dick harden as he heard the elicited cry of wonder from his older brother. "Matt!~ I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum!~ Mattie!~ Gonna cum!~ Oh!" Canada panted loudly as he sped up his thrusts and his hand.

"M-Moi aussi!~ I'm right behind you!~" He moaned and sat up, wrapping his unoccupied hand around America's waist. He pounded into his brother relentlessly, relishing in the shouts of pleasure that erupted from his twin's throat. America's arms wrapped around his shoulders and he felt his older twin bury his face into his shoulder, crying out in joy and excitement. Canada's hand worked faster as he continued to hammer into the body of his brother, loving the feeling of the warm walls and organs shifting at the intrusion of his cock. He loved the sounds of pleasure that left his brother, knowing that he was the one causing it. He pressed their bodies close together, whispering into his brother's ears. "Cum pour moi, grand frère~"

America did just that. He screamed in euphoria as the pleasure became too much. He felt his dick twitch and release the semen that splashed across his and Canada's stomachs. It was the hardest he had ever came before. His body clenched around the hot member still inside him. He moaned loudly as he felt Canada's chest vibrate with a yell as he too released. He felt the hot cum filling him up. It stuffed him full and he felt the white liquid begin to drip from his hole. "I-It's overflowing~" That made it all that much sweeter for America. His body stuffed and overflowing with Canada's seed was such a major turn on. He sighed happily as he rested his head on his twin's shoulder. He looked towards Canada, who was still filling him up. The violet-eyed nation's face looked like he was in pure bliss. Canada's grip held onto America as he pulled them back down to lay on the mattress. He looked at America who was laying on his chest. America's face was of pure happiness and that made Canada's heart swell with burning love.

They both laid there silently as Canada finished pouring into him, shallow thrusts riding throughout until the end. Once he was done pumping the thick liquid into America, he pulled out slow and gentle. They both whined at the loss and emptiness, both of them being overstimulated. America rolled off after and laid down on his back next to Canada. They both stared at the ceiling as they caught their breath. America propped himself on his elbows and spread his legs a bit as he reached down to his hole, pressing it. Thick, white semen poured from his hole faster. He moaned at the feeling and laid back down. He turned on his side, lifting Canada's arm so he could snuggle next to him. Canada wrapped his arm underneath and around America's waist, pulling him close. They looked to each other and America pulled Canada in for a soft, gentle kiss.

"That was amazing. Thanks." Canada blushed as he saw genuine happiness in America's eyes. He cleared his throat as he licked his lips shyly, still tasting sugar on his lips from America's tongue.

"P-Pas besoin de me remercier. In all honesty, I should be thanking you." He kissed the blue-eyed nation with a gentle passion. "But I'm glad that you liked it. I-I mean… I loved it." His cheeks blushed in embarrassment.

"Liked it? I fucking LOVED it, you big dum dum." America snickered as he nuzzled his head under Canada's chin. "10/10 would smash again." He beamed his signature grin. "Was my heroic body good enough for you?~" Canada rolled his eyes with a playful smirk and kissed his brother's forehead.

"Yes, you were amazing. No, more than amazing actually. You were awesome, fantastic, and absolutely perfect." He smiled into the wheat golden hair. "I hope we can do this again soon." He cut off his brother before he could speak, knowing the upcoming question. "Not tonight though. We've already did it once and I'm exhausted." He chuckled as the older nation pouted.

"Fine. … Maybe tomorrow? After breakfast?" America's voice was filled with hope as he fidgeted a bit. Canada sighed with playful exasperation.

"If you can even walk properly tomorrow, probably." He smiled softly as he felt America pump his fist a little into the air with a quiet "yes!" He wrapped his other arm around America, pulling him closer. He kissed his twin softly and full of love, "Je t'aime tellement, Alfred."

America smiled and buried his face into Canada's chest, "I love you too, Matthew."

~~~

Thank you so very much for reading! This is officially Part 1 of this series that I'm making specifically for this CanAme/AmeCan couple. I'll make more, don't worry. Lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. This is my first ever smut, so hopefully, it didn't suck. Please let me know how it went. Please let me know if there are any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

French Translations:

1\. Je peut voire ça. = I can see that.

2\. Pourquoi je suis attaché? = But why am I tied up?

3\. Dedans? = Inside?

4\. À chaque fois? = Every time?

5\. Attends! = Wait!

6\. J'ai jamais… = I've never…

7\. Serré... = Tight…

8\. Moi aussi! = Me too!

9\. Cum pour moi, grand frère. = Cum for me, big brother.

10\. Pas besoin de me remercier. = No need to thank me.

11\. Je t'aime tellement, Alfred. = I love you very much, Alfred.

French speakers/writers, please let me know if I messed up any translations. Merci!


	2. Good Morning, My Love

Summary: America wants to get fucked the next morning. He pulls Canada's curl and gets a surprise. What's going to happen next?

WARNING: This chapter includes sibling incest, yaoi, swearing/cussing, and smut.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hetalia!

~~~

The sunshine started to show through the curtains. The light hit America's eyes, causing him to wake up. He yawned as he stretched his arms and legs. He blinked a couple of times before looking to his side. He smiled at a sleeping Canada, face peaceful. Good. It wasn't a dream. He rolled onto his stomach, propping himself on his elbows, and looked down at Canada's peaceful look. _Beautiful_.

America took in the facial features of his twin. Smooth, pale milky skin. Plump, soft lips. Long, curled eyelashes. Wavy, strawberry blonde hair. That one singular curled hair always catching his attention. In fact, if he could remember correctly, the Italy twins had something similar, didn't they? Plus, he also had something similar. His cowlick, that sat in front of his messy mop of golden blond hair. As far as he knew, these curls were called 'erogenous zones'. When pulled, they caused the owner to… feel somewhat of an aroused feeling. Sure, America had touched it every once in a while during masturbation, but he didn't do it for long as it brought on more emotion than he could handle.

America looked back to Canada's curl with a large smirk on his face. Oh, this was gonna befun. He wiggled his fingers towards the curl and gently grabbed the end, rubbing it between his fingers.

Canada woke up with a start, "Q-Quoi?!" He tried to get up, but a large hand pressed him back down. He began to pant as a blush appeared on his cheeks. He looked at the hand and up to his brother, "A-America? What are you-? Ngh!!" A tug of his curl cut him off.

"I heard this was called an 'erogenous zone.' It's supposed to make you aroused, right? I mean, mine does that." He gave another sharp pull to the curl, making his brother squirm.

"A-Attends, A-Alfred!" Another yank was administered before America started to curl the hair around his finger, pulling it a few times along the way.

"Hey, Matt! Look, you're already getting hard!" America laughed as he pointed towards Canada's cock. America licked his lips. Thanks to their nation-tan healing ability, America's ass was able to take another round of his brother's pounding this morning. His own cock was starting to harden in anticipation. He tugged on Canada's curl continuously as he turned back to him, "Don't worry. Mine's the same." Canada's face was completely red and his eyes were starting to cloud over with lust.

"A-Alfred. P-Please! S-Stop - Ngh! Ah! - t-touching it. A-Arrête… Ah~" Canada was panting hard and his body was twitching slightly. America smirked as he gave a long, harsh yank and pull on the curl before letting go. He sat up on his knees and kissed Canada softly.

"You should be more rough, Matt. I'll be able to pick on you too much now that I know your weakness." He laughed and stretched his arms up, yawning. "Honestly, Matt, you-!" America was cut off as his face was pushed into mattress. A hand pressed to the back of his head and another on his hip. America was shocked for a second as he was caught off guard.

A deep, husky voice took him by surprise. "You want rough? I'll give you rough…" He felt a face loom next to his. He looked upwards and saw Canada. Well, Canada, but not Canada. He was Canada, but his eyes were darkened over with lust and desire, though there was still something sweet and cute behind the darkness. Canada chuckled, "... Alfie~" America was surprised that the whimper he heard then was his own.

"Matt, what are you doing? Let go." America tried to get up, but was pushed back into the mattress. He heard Canada 'tsk'.

"Ah, ah, ah, Alfred. We still have our game to play, eh?" America shuddered as he felt something hot and hard press against his ass. He felt hot breath settle behind his ear, "I wonder if I should take you raw." America moaned lowly at just how tempting Canada made it sound. Canada let out a small laugh, "No... I don't think you're ready for that yet. Your ass still isn't used to me fucking it. Looks like I'll have to play nice." America felt some shifting as Canada let go of his hip. He tried to turn his head to see what his brother was up to.

America let out a sharp yelp as something cold and slick press inside his hole, "Wh-What-?!" America froze as he felt his brother kiss his shoulder before taking a deep breath. America let out a scream as he felt teeth sink into his shoulder. America panted as he turned to look to the side. Canada had bitten into his shoulder. The violet-eyed nation smirked as he saw America look into his eye. He pulled away, allowing America a glance at the new mark. A bite mark had clearly been imprinted in America's shoulder, blood dripping. America watched as a tongue came down and lapped it up. He blushed as he watched Canada clean up the blood and lick his lips afterwards, eyes looking down at him.

"Savoureux~" He licked at America's cheek before kissing him, biting his lip and shoving his tongue into the wet cavern. Though, no dominance was present. This was still his Canada, thank God. "America, I'm going to give you a few choices." America felt his hole stretch. Lubed fingers pressing in and spreading his asshole wide open. America bit his lip to hold back a whimper in pain. "Choice number one: you can either let me fuck you into the mattress with you on your back or on all fours. What's it going be?" Teeth sank into flesh on the opposite side of America's neck. America gasped in pleasure. He panted as he clenched his eyes tight, feeling Canada's tongue lick the blood once more. America swallowed nervously.

"On… O-On my back." He yelped as he was suddenly flipped over. His face now pointed to the ceiling. The hand holding his head, now holding his shoulder down as Canada placed America's ass on his thighs. Canada placed his erection right on top of America's, thrusting roughly. America whined. The heavy weight of Canada's cock on his own and feeling the hot skin of it rub against his was heavenly. "M-Mattie~"

"Choice number two: I can either fuck you nice and slow or hard and fast. Either one will be equal in pain and pleasure~ Choose wisely." America so wanted it rough. He wanted it deep and intrusive. America sighed lewdly.

"I want it fast." Canada hummed thoughtfully.

"Good choice. I wouldn't have minded the first one, but you always were one for getting things done quickly, right?" Canada leaned down, his cock pressing harder onto America's. Canada licked at America's lips before pushing the wet muscle past them. He waited patiently for America to take part in the passion. America was still for a while, whimpering happily at the weight being pressed on his member, before licking at Canada's tongue firmly. Canada purred and licked throughout his brother's mouth, and America also taking the initiative to follow.

Their make out session went on for a while as Canada continued to stretch America's tight hole. Canada moved his mouth away before nibbling at America's bottom lip and jawline. He gave the areas an affectionate lick before moving down, licking roughly at the neck below them. America gulped as he felt Canada's chest rumble with purrs and growls. He let out a small moan as Canada licked and sucked on both of the pink buds on his chest. His nipples getting hard like his leaking erection. "Matt~"

Canada added deep bite marks all over his brother's torso as he moved downwards to America's throbbing member. He pulled his cock off of his brother's and licked at America's member, taking it fully into his mouth and throat. America gasped at the sudden heat and wetness surrounding his dick, "Ah! Matt!" He looked towards his twin and watched as Canada sucked him off. America noticed his brother staring at him, right into his eyes. America blushed harder and moaned loudly as he felt Canada's tongue twist around his cock while he sucked.

America squirmed and reached up, grabbing Canada's hair. "C-Canada! Matt! More! Please, Mattie!~" America almost blew his load at the feeling of Canada's throat swallowing his cock. America moaned up to the ceiling, his back arching off the bed. He shuddered and gripped Canada's hair tighter, giving it a short tug. "Matthew! Ah! Mattie!~" America began to buck his hips up at the feeling of his cock being in the warm, slick heat and his hole being spread. He thrusted faster as Canada began to prod at his walls, finding that certain sweet spot deep within the American. America panted and swallowed the saliva that had collected in his mouth. It wasn't long before a scream ripped from America's throat as he felt a jolt rush through his body as Canada's fingers firmly pressed on a certain bundle of nerves in America's walls. America wantonly moaned aloud as he shot his load down Canada's throat. Canada drank every last drop, sucking on America's cock to milk every last bit he could.

Canada pulled off of America's member with apopwhen America finished cumming. Canada licked his lips and chuckled, a husky voice leaving his mouth. "That was lovely, mon cher. I'd love to do it again some time." Canada bent over one more time to kiss America roughly before releasing his shoulder and opening the tube of lube at his side. He squeezed the entire tube of lube over his cock. He grabbed his erection to rub the lubricant over before he was stopped by two hands. Canada looked down at his partner.

America panted heavily as he removed Canada's hands. "I wanna do it." He grabbed Canada's thick hot member in his hands before spreading the lubricant over it, being sure to coat it evenly. Canada gave a low moan in approval. America shuddered as he watched and felt the dick throb in his hands. He made a mental note to try and give Canada a handjob later, since a blowjob would most likely be impossible for him to accomplish with the size that Canada's cock was scoring. He made an extra mental note to practice on his throat for swallowing the monster down.

Once he was done, he wiped the extra lube onto the blankets before laying back down on the sheets. He felt Canada remove his fingers and grab his thighs, spreading his legs and raising them up. He leveled his cock to America's hole. Canada looked down to his partner, hesitation in his eyes. "Sure you can take it again?" America snorted and grinned, giving him a thumbs up.

"Sure thing, bro. I would have told you if I wasn't ready. Now, come on! Get on with it! I'm horny and just want your fucking thick Canadian cock up my ass!" Canada smiled softly.

"Okay. Just let me know when it becomes too much, or you need to adjust, alright?" America nodded his head and Canada let out a tiny laugh before pressing the head of his dick against America's entrance. He gave America one more look of worry before pushing himself inside.

Both of the brothers let out garbled moans as Canada's head breached the tight ring of muscles. America grabbed at the sheets, his teeth grinding against each other as he took the pain he felt and made it into pleasure. "Ah! M-Matt!"

Canada continued to push and didn't stop until his head finally slipped past the ring, warmth greeting his head happily. He growled in pleasure before looking back down his partner, "Alfred. Look at me." America opened his eyes slowly, tears on the edge of falling. Canada bent over, lapping up the tears. "I want you to watch me fuck you. I want you to watch me fill you up to the brim with my cock. I want you to watch as I pump you full of my cum. Got it?" America nodded enthusiastically. How could he say no to that?! Especially if it was asked by his brother in such a sexy ass way. Canada smiled and gave a peck to his brother's lips before sitting up. He then began to continue his shallow thrusting to get his cock deep inside his twin.

America whined and gripped the sheets tighter, his breath leaving him in hot pants. He didn't close his eyes though. He watched, like he was told to. He watched Canada's cock slowly disappear inside his hole. "M-Mattie~ More! Faster!" Canada chuckled.

"Just hold on, mon cher. We want to make the most of these moments, do we not?" America groaned as if annoyed that his brother wouldn't listen to him. He tried to push himself farther onto the dick, but Canada held his legs strong. America could do nothing but squirm and moan. Canada found this amusing and continued to go at the pace he was at. No matter how much he wanted to dig himself faster into the inviting warmth, he wouldn't because it was fun teasing America like this. … Though maybe he could…

"Mon amour, Icouldmake an exception. I could go faster… if you begged me properly." America blinked before a sudden fire filled his eyes.

"You promise?" Canada nodded in affirmation.

"Cross my heart." America let out a huff before he licked his lips. He could easily do this. Canada wouldn't be able to stand his cries.

"Matt, please. I want you~ I need you~ I need you inside me~ Faster!~ Deeper!~ More, please! Please, Mattie~ Don't make me suffer. Please!~ I need you inside me~ All of you!~" Canada growled in appreciation before thrusting just a little harder, slipping inside the hole. America let out a moan, his erection starting to take form. Canada pushed and thrusted until he was finally at the hilt in America's ass. He growled possessively.

"There we go~ I'm right where I should be. My cock belongs in your ass, Alfie~ You just take it all like I'm yours, don't you?~ Like I belong to you~" America nodded his head as he breathed heavily, his erection bobbing.

"Yes~ Yes, you're mine~ Only mine~" Canada chuckled. A smirk shifting his facial features.

"Are you sure? I'd love to be only yours~ But, you know, others might come after me~ What are you going to do then?" America snarled quietly.

"I'll beat their fucking asses. You belong to me and only me." America reached up and grabbed Canada's curl, tugging on it harshly. "You're mine! No one else's! Got it?" Canada whimpered as his curl was pulled and suddenly the façade was gone.

"O-Ow. America, that hurt a little bit." America blinked and let go of the hair. He laughed to himself. Had he really fallen to the act of his sweet baby brother being as sadistic as that? He admitted it, he did. He may have gotten too into it, but he still liked his brother just the way he was. His sweet little brother. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry. Are you... okay?" Canada nodded.

"Sorry. I tried to keep it up, but that hurt. Uh… Do you… still want me to continue or…?" Canada was shrinking in on himself, nervousness and embarrassment shining through. A blush quickly spread across his upper body. "I… I don't know if you're suddenly disinterested but... I can try and go back-"

"No! Stay like this. I like you better like this! Sure, being rough is nice once in a while but I don't feel like that's you. I love you for you, yeah?" America sat up best he could and wrapped his arms around Canada's shoulders. "You're perfect like this." He placed his lips on Canada's, licking them softly. Canada blushed and opened his mouth so that they could kiss one another for a little longer.

After another make out section, America pulled them downwards to where he was on his back and Canada was back on top of him. He took his hands and palmed at the bulge in his stomach, a smirk adorning his features. Canada bucked into the tight tunnel at the feeling. He whimpered and whined. "A-Alfred~"

"Fuck, Matt. You're so hard~" America pressed the member inside him firmly and rubbed at it more. Canada moaned quietly as he bucked a few more times, leaning down to lick at the bite marks on America's torso which were already starting to heal.

"S-Sorry about those." America ruffled Canada's hair.

"Don't worry about it, bro." America snickered. "You could call it payback for last night, yeah?" America breathed out a moan as his erection grew harder at the feeling of Canada's cock rocking his walls and organs, back and forth. He let out a laugh. "Maybe we should start now? At this rate, I'll be coming faster than I want to~" He huffed and reached up, wrapping Canada's curl around his finger once more and tugged it a few times before letting go. "Just fuck me~"

Canada let out a growl as his curl was pulled. He sat back and pulled his cock out along the way, leaving just the head in. He gave one more look of affirmation to America, who gave him a slight thumbs up. Canada swallowed silently before thrusting his hips down, slapping his hips against America's cheeks. The head of his cock slamming against inside the hot walls inside of America. America let out a groan has he gripped onto the sheets once more. "Fuck!" He spread his legs a little more in Canada's now less forceful grasp. "Again, Matt!"

Canada pulled out once more and slammed back in with greater force. America cried out. The pleasure swallowing up the pain in his body. He turned his face from the ceiling to the bulge in his stomach. Canada wanted him to watch, so he would. He wanted to anyways, watching to see what it would look like. Canada followed his gaze and watched as well. He pulled out and thrusted in again, repeatedly.

America and his brother watched as the bulge stretched the stomach of America's torso. Their breath was taken away. America moaned loudly as one of his hands gripped the pillow next to his face and the other gripped the blankets beneath them, their knuckles turning white. America would thrust his hips back onto Canada's cock when he thrusted back inside him. They connected perfectly each time, a rough steady rythm being kept at a fast pace.

The brothers were a panting mess as they neared their climaxes. America was crying out in bliss, tears of pleasure sliding down his cheeks. "C-Canada!~ I-I'm close! So close!~ I'm going- I'm going to-!" America came first, his back arching high from the mattress. His semen splashed across their stomachs, a bit getting on the blankets. A scream being delivered as he came all over their torsos. "MATTHEW!!~"

Canada wasn't far behind. He moaned lewdly at the feeling of his brother's orgasm causing the walls to clench around him. Before he came he pulled out until only the head was left inside. He reached and grabbed America's hair softly, turning his head to look down at Canada's cock. "Watch~" America held no complaints and watched his brother's throbbing member.

Canada moaned quietly as he saw his brother's eyes lock onto his erection, and that was enough to send him over the edge. He placed an arm on either side of America's head. He quickly thrusted in and out, eliciting the start of his orgasm. He came as he screamed out his brother's name. "ALFRED!~"

They both turned to look, with flushed faces, and watch as Canada's cock shook and suddenly started to pump the American full of his seed. America breathed out a moan as he watched the cock swell and move the cum that was inside to his hole. America wanted to do nothing more and just slam himself back on his twin's hot dick, but this scene was making him feel high on pleasure. Canada sighed in relief and blissful pleasure as he finally felt his seed spill into his brother. He made sure to buck a few times, to push back the cum that was already filling his twin's hole really quick.

They both watched silently as Canada continued to spill the hot white liquid into America. Canada shallowly bucking his hips and thrusting once or twice throughout the entire time. Eventually, America's hole was starting to leak out the hot seed. They both let out a overstimulated moan at the feeling of the overflow. America was so happy to feel that. He finally laid his head back and just wrapped his arms and legs around Canada, pulling him closer. The action making Canada bury his cock deeper into the American. They both cried out silently at the overstimulation. Canada blabbered a few curses and placed his lips on America's, kissing each other passionately.

They didn't pull away from each other until Canada finally finished overfilling his brother. He pulled out slowly with care. A conjoined whimper filling the air as he slipped out fully. Canada laid down next to his southern neighbor, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. They both kissed once more, though this one was more tender and loving.

America nuzzled his head against Canada's, a happy sigh leaving his lips. "You're so good at that." Canada let out a chuckle, kissing the other's cheek softly.

"Yeah, well, so are you." America delivered a kiss to him this time.

"You make me so happy, you know that?" Canada's face pulled into a smile of pure love.

"As do you to me." He kissed America again. "Je t'aime tellement, Alfred." America's grin was filled with nothing less than love and joy.

"I love you too, Matthew." They cuddled close together, their foreheads placed against one another as they breathed silently. They stayed like that for a while, hands holding onto one another and their legs tangled. "… Mattie?" Canada hummed in response. "Can we have pancakes for breakfast?" Canada let out a sweet laugh.

"Of course. Whatever you want. I'll even make some hot chocolate if you would like." America hummed in approval.

They both secretly hoped that every morning would be this way, with just as much love as the one before.

~~~

This is chapter 2 of the "Canada is HUGE!" series! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know of there are any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. Thank you!

French Translations:

1\. Quoi? = What?

2\. Attends… ! = Wait… !

3\. Arrête… = Stop…

4\. Savoureux. = Tasty.

5\. Mon cher. = My dear.

6\. Mon amour. = My love.

7\. Je t'aime tellement, Alfred. = I love you so much, Alfred.

French speakers/writers, please let me know if I messed up any translations. Merci!


	3. Tiles and Shampoo

Summary: The NA twins take a shower together. America wants to get fucked up against the shower wall.

WARNING: This chapter includes sibling incest, yaoi, swearing/cussing, and smut.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hetalia.

~~~

Canada had to coax America out of bed to take a morning shower. They needed to get clean after having sex last night and less than a hour ago. America groaned, not wanting to get out from under the warm blankets. Canada had sighed and made a deal with him that they would take a shower together if he took a shower now.

America was eager to get out of bed then, whispering about a "sex fantasy". Canada, fortunately, had not heard and continued to gather the bed sheets and blankets. He looked down at the large puddles of drying semen, a mix of both his and America's. Mainly Canada's. He blushed, just remembering the events embarrassed him. Heaving the messy cloth over to the laundry room, he set them to be cleaned at once.

Canada entered the bathroom to the sound of the shower already running. He could see the faint outline of his brother already washing his hair. He smiled and removed his glasses, setting them next to his twin's, before entering the shower himself. America looked at Canada and grinned. He wrapped his arms around the Canadian's neck and gave him a big smooch on the lips. "Hey, sexy." Canada blushed at the small flirtatious forwardness. He settled his hands on the American's hips.

"Bonjour. Is the water hot enough for you?" America nodded, kissing his twin's neck. He pulled him underneath the falling water, nestling his back against the younger nation's chest. He grabbed Canada's arms and wrapped them around his waist. They stood like that for a while before Canada eventually moved his arms, America whining from the loss, to grab the shampoo and applying it to his hair. He rubbed at the gold-orange locks, soaking them with the cinnamon and maple scented soapy liquid.

America took his time to grab the body wash from the side and look at it. He stole a glance at his younger brother and smirked, watching as Canada finished washing the soap out of his hair.

Once Canada was done, America stepped in front of him and pressed his back to his reflection's chest once more.

"I've always wanted to have sex in a shower, being pounded by a thick cock like yours." Canada spluttered at his brother's sudden comment. He winced as America grinded his ass against Canada's crotch. "Come on. It'll be fun, I promise."

"A-Alfred! We just did it almost 45 minutes ago! Aren't you sore?" America shook his head, laughing.

"Fuck no, bro! We've got that nation super stamina thing! Besides, that was just the second time today. We should totally fuck at least, like, ten times a day now! At least!" Canada's jaw dropped.

"10 times a da..?" A light tint of pink grew on his shoulders. "America, that's too much! We've already done it two times in the past 8 hours! You want to do it eight more times in the next 16?! We'd have to at least do it once every two hours!" His voice was soft and filled with confusion and shock. "You won't be able to walk for days, maybe weeks! Maybe even months!" America laughed as he grabbed Canada's hand, pulling it down to his half-erect member and making the pale fingers wrap around it.

"Okay, maybe not ten times a day, but we should still fuck a lot. I'm counting on you to fuck me almost everyday, ya know!" Canada held back a whine as America moved his hand up and down on the hardening length. He bit his lip as he eventually started to move his hand on his own accord now, pumping his fist around his brother's cock. America let out a moan as he thrusted into his brother's hand and rocking back against the large cock that started getting hot. "Nnh! Fuck."

Canada continued to work on America's member, pumping fast. He involuntarily bucked slightly at the feeling of his brother's ass rubbing against his crotch, causing the American to slip forward a bit and laugh. "Whoa! Easy, bro. We're standing on wet tiles slathered in soap, remember? I don't wanna fall on my ass. … Unless it lets me fall on your dick." He gave a smug grin. Canada blushed again.

"S-Sorry." He watched as America grabbed the bottle of body wash from the shower rack. The American squeezed some of the liquid onto his fingers and rubbed them together a bit before reaching down to his entrance, circling around the pink hole. Canada watched with slightly widened eyes as America's fingers breached the ring of muscles. All three of them at once.

"A-Ah!" The southern nation let out a sudden gasp. He dug his fingers in, stretching and pushing at the warm walls. "M-Matt!" He moaned slightly as he continued to cover the muscles in the lukewarm lubricant. "Fuck me against the wall~" Canada squeaked a bit as his brother ordered for the younger one to fuck him.

"H-How? The floor's slippery, so…" America panted as he prepped himself faster, stretching his hole nice and wide for the absolute monster that was his brother's cock that was now his to enjoy alone. He moaned as he imagined of all the things Canada could make America do with that wonderful, thick log of Canadian meat.

"Just hold me. Like, hold onto my legs and fuck me up against the wall, bro!" America removed his fingers and turned back to his reflection. A lazy smile on his face. His hands grabbed onto the Artic nation's shoulders and jumped up, wrapping his legs around the pale muscular waist. He held on as strong hands grabbed his thighs instinctually, helping him balance on the body beneath him.

"There. Just hold me up like this and pound your dick into me, dude." An amused expression drew itself on America's face at the sight of his brother's reaction. Canada had been blushing terribly, embarrassment a clear indicator of said blush.

Alfred wrapped his arms behind his brother's neck as he felt his back press against wet, warm tiles. He sighed happily as he felt soft lips travel around his neck, placing gentle kisses. "You're so sweet, Matt." He placed a hand in Matthew's wet, strawberry blonde locks and pulled his fingers through them gently. He placed his nose on top of the head and breathed in the scent of the washed hair. "And you smell nice too." Canada let out a small chuckle to that and continued to trail tender kisses along America's torso.

"I love you, Al." A soft smile made its way on the American's lips. He pulled his twin's head up and kissed him with a soft passion.

"I love you too, Mattie." They gazed into each other's eyes, breath swirling with the steam of the shower. "Matthew. You're so beautiful, you know that?" The blush on the younger nation's cheeks turned darker. "I love your eyes. I love your muscles. Your hair, your face, your hands, your cock. God, your cock! But I love you. I loveyou, Matthew." He kissed his brother again. Their tongues danced around each other, the flavors of passion and desire sparking amongst their taste buds. America moaned as his reflection bit his lip, sucking it. "Matt… Please! I need you inside me. I want you to fill me up with your giant cock."

Canada bit his lip, holding a moan back. The words spilling from his brother's mouth being shot straight to his groin. He swallowed heavily and reached for his growing member, giving it a few tugs for extra measure. He reached for the body wash and applied an appreciated amount on his hot member, slathering it up and down.

America watched his brother's hand with a happy grin. "You're so big, Matt. I'm surprised that you haven't torn my ass in two yet." He pulled the head of his twin closer to his, kissing the plump lips once again. "You're gonna fuck me good, right?" He snickered as he watched Canada nod. "Good. Now…" He licked at his reflection's neck and sucked on it heavily. He hummed as he felt Canada moan underneath his lips. He placed his mouth near his twin's ear and nibbled it, speaking sensually. "Fuck me hard and fast. Just the way I like it~"

Canada began to pant and nodded as his brother bit his ear before pulling away. He had a smug grin on his face. Canada gripped his leaking, lubed erection and lined it up with America's twitching hole.

The twins groaned as the thick cock slipped right past the ring of muscle and all the way into the blue eyed nation. America had gripped onto his brother's back, nails digging into the flesh. "M-Matt! Fuck!" He panted, his walls clenching around the large protrusion inside of him. "So big!Shit!Just - mah! - fuck me! Please, Mattie!"

Canada happily obliged to his brother's demands and started up a slow steady rhythm of thrusts, starting to fill the tight hole carefully. America gasped and moaned, still clutching onto the pale flesh. He cried out as the heat increased throughout his body each time his twin's hard dick pushed farther into him. "Oh, fuck!! Yes, yes, yes! Fuck yes! Faster! Matt, please! Gah! Ah! Deeper! Please!" He leaned forward, biting into the younger nation's neck. A loud moan escaped the larger nation as teeth sunk into the sensitive flesh.

"A-Alfred! V-Vous êtes siserré~" America moaned loudly as he heard his twin's words hit his ears. He purposefully clenched and unclenched around his brother's cock, sighing and gasping in pleasure. "So beautiful, Alfred. Ah! So amazing. Oh, maple. You suck me right in~" America couldn't help thrusting his hips down against his brother's. He groaned aloud as he felt his hot cock brush against Canada's stomach. He loved the feeling of the wet, muscled flesh press against his leaking member.

"Matt, touch me! Touch me, please!" He gasped aloud as he felt a soft hand wrap around his erection, pumping fast and hard. America's grip on his brother's back tightened, causing his nails to scratch the pale flesh beneath them. Canada groaned and thrusted faster up into his twin.

The sound of flesh slapping against each other filled the bathroom, along with the cries and moans of the occupants of the shower.

It didn't take long before the huge cock inside America hit the special spot in his walls, dead center. America yelled in ecstasy, "M-Mattie!~ Ngh! There! Yes, there! Again, again! Ah!"

Canada continued to ram into his brother. Their moans and cries syncing up as the heat increased in the room. America felt lighting shoot across his body as his prostate was rammed into, pounding fast and hard. He loved it! Oh, he loved this! He loved Matthew, so much! He never wanted it to end. He never wanted Canada to stop fucking him. He loved this feeling. The feeling of completeness and the closeness of the bond that he and his brother shared now. It was their own special little thing now.

America had to admit. He only wanted to get into the Canadian's pants, but now… things were different. America could see much more clearly now.

America loved Canada.

Alfred loved Matthew.

Canada loved America.

Matthew loved Alfred.

America hoped that would never change. Ever.

"A-Ah! M-Matt! I'm close! S-So close! G-Gah! Oh!" America started to thrust his hips down in rhythm with his brother's. They gasped loudly and held onto each other tighter as they continued to fuck each other, rough and passionate. "Matt! I'm- Oh, fuck! I'm gonna cum! Yes! O-Oh! Mattie!~Sh-Shit! C-Cumming! Cumming!~"

"M-Me too! Ah! A-Al!~" Their thrusts became desperate, erratic. They both smashed their mouths together again, taking in the flavors and breaths of their counterpart. Tongues twirled and slathered each other in foreign saliva, their lips becoming bruised and plump from the rough kiss.

Eventually, the pleasure overrode their systems and they both cried out each other's name as they both reached their climaxes together.

~~~

This was chapter 3 of my Canada is HUGE book. Please let me know how it went. Please let me know if there are any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Translations:

1\. Bonjour. = Hello.

2\. Vous êtes si serré. = You are so tight.

French speakers/writers, please let me know if I messed up any translations. Merci!

I hope you enjoyed!

Thank you for reading!


	4. Homemade Syrup

Summary: America wants a special topping for his pancakes. Just a little bit of homemade Canadian syrup.

~~~

WARNING: This chapter includes sibling incest, yaoi/smut, and food porn(?(which is also a first for me)). If you do not like the idea of any of these topics, please leave respectfully.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hetalia.

~~~

America sighed happily as he spread his ass cheeks apart, semen trailing down his toned legs. "Fuck, Matt. That was amazing." Canada was busy washing his own body with a blush still stuck on his features.

"I-It was, wasn't it?" Canada couldn't believe he had gone through with having done this a third time. He didn't mind, but still, they surely couldn't do this almost every day. He worried for America's health.

Both twins finished up their cleaning and were quick to turn into some casual clothing for the day ahead. America watched from the bar stool as Canada cooked up the pancakes, promised from earlier in their first round.

"Soooooooo… How's it going?" Canada let out a small laugh at the American's sudden ice breaker.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, how are you feeling? About us, I mean."

"You might have to explain further, freré." America watched as Canada started to place the batter into the hot pan gently with care.

"This. This relationship. Us, being together. I would like it if we hooked up and stayed together, honestly." Canada was quiet as he flipped the half-cooked pancake. He thought about it before looking at America.

"Well… Do you love me? Love me enough to be mine?" America slapped his hands against the counter.

"Of course! I love you so fucking much, Matt." He set his elbows on the counter and propped his head atop his hands. He sent a wink towards his twin. "You always know how to treat me right." Canada blushed as he gave an angry pout. He turned back to the stove, flipping the hot cake onto a plate before pouring another glop of batter into the pan.

"Same goes for you. I love you very much, Alfred."

Silence filled the kitchen after that. Canada continued to cook up their pancakes while America stared at his ass. After a while of the painful silence, Canada spoke up. "Could you get the maple syrup from the cupboard by the fridge, please?"

"Sure thing, bro." America practically flew out of his seat, eager to do something helpful for his brother. He rummaged through the cabinet for the well-known bottle of sweet syrup. When he finally got his hands on it, he wasn't all the surprised to see that it was mostly empty. There was enough syrup for probably one serving, maybe a little more? He walked back over to his twin and held the bottle up, waving it in front of his twin's face. "Hey, Mattie. I think your maple syrup stock has plummeted. There's not enough for both of us." Canada looked at the bottle in silent horror. He flipped the last pancake quickly before grabbing the bottle.

"Oh no! How could this have happened?! It was full yesterday! Why is it almost empty now??" Canada paused and a dark glare covered his eyes. "Kumajirou." A growl filled his throat before a sigh let go. "Well… I guess you can have it then. I'll be fine. I'm sure I could find some other topping for my own." He handed the bottle to his twin, before it was suddenly shoved back into his own.

"I'm good, bro! Besides you're crazy over that stuff. I know you'd be sad if you didn't have any over your precious flapjacks." He grinned smugly at his twin, knowing that his brother couldn't withstand being without the sugary sap.

"Then… what will you have?" America stopped to think about it. What would he have? There wasn't really any other sweet liquid that would make a good compliment to Canada's perfect pancakes. Well… there was one. It was just as sweet and the Canadian's bodily fluids were basically composited of the stuff. He moved closer to his twin, a smirk on his lips. He pressed his body against his reflection, wrapping his arms around the pale neck once more.

"You." Canada blinked in confusion. He was silent before a slight blush came to his face, a sort of annoyed-nervous look appeared on his face.

"Where's this going?" America laughed and kissed the plump lips across from his. He licked at them, as his hand reached down. Farther and farther until it cupped the heavy bulge in Canada's sweatpants.

"You know where this is going, babe. I need something sweet to top these delicious pancakes and you, my dear lumberjack, have the best thing to top them with." Canada couldn't decide whether to be shocked at the request of his brother or laugh at the sudden nickname of " my dear lumberjack". He was stuck.

"Wuh?" America breathed out a laugh as his hand rubbed the large member, eliciting it to awake.

"Come on, sweetheart. Your cum would be absolutely wonderful to put on top of these sweet hotcakes, just like how sweetly it fills my ass." Canada was flustered and a blushing mess that America would say such lewd things about his pancakes and, now, their new sex life.

"A-Al, please tell me your joking." He so hoped America was joking. For in fact, how could he defile his amazing pancakes that way? Splattering them in his come would be atrocious. "Oh, mon Dieu. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu plaisantes." America just laughed and started up the kissing again. His hand never leaving the Artic nation's growing bulge, as it rubbed and palmed the growing heat.

"Come on. It would be just a little something for me. Your delicious come all over my pancakes sounds absolutely amazing. Come on, Mattie~" Canada trembled in embarrassment and arousal as the hand massaged his cock.

"A-Al… I don't… I don't think-!" He was cut off by a tongue being shoved into his mouth, licking all around. The twins moaned as they tasted one another. The bulge in Canada's pants begging to be removed from its clothed prison. America panted as he pressed closer to his brother, grinding his own erection against the confined, hot member.

"Oh, please, Matt. Just a little of that special Canadian syrup, please~ It tastes so sweet and it's so addicting. Please, just put it all over my flapjacks. I'm begging you here." Canada was finding it extremely difficult at this point to say no to his twin.

"F… Fine. But just this once!" Canada's face was lit up like a Christmas tree as America cheered and grabbed his plate of pancakes, running to the table. Canada was not as quick, trying to slow down the inevitable. He walked into the dining room with his own pancakes in hand, setting them down across from America's. He turned to his twin, who was looking up at him expectedly and lustfully.

"Come on! The pancakes are gonna get cold if you don't hurry." Canada sent an angry pout to his brother.

"Just hold on a second, okay?!" He sighed and looked down at the pancakes, silently asking for their forgiveness as he unbuttoned his pants. He felt his mind dizzy at the sight of America staring at his bulge, licking his lips. Canada shivered and gulped quietly as he wrapped a hand around his semi-hard cock and pulled it out from the confinement of his red boxers.

America whistled. "Nice. I'm so excited." Canada squeaked as America pressed a finger against the head of his member, and then squeezed is gently. "Come on now." Canada nodded shyly as he began to pump his shaft, a sudden moan that he didn't know he was holding left his lips. "Yeah. That's it. Get nice and hard, baby~" America moved his hand away and sat back, watching Canada masturbate. He rubbed at the own bulge in his pants, cheeks flushed. "Come for me, sweetheart. Come that delicious seed of yours, right all over these hot cakes."

"A-Al…" Canada bit his lip as he quickened his pace, making sure to tease the head of his dick with a swipe of his thumb every now and then. Every word the American spoke stroke Canada down to his core. He let out a gasp as he circled his thumb over his slit, pressing it gently every few seconds. "Mmm. Please, Alfie~ M-More." America hummed as he continued to speak dirty, explicit things about Canada and his thick cock.

"Oh, Mattie. How I wish you could just shove that cock of yours somewhere warm and tight. I know my ass is a pretty good place to put such a thing~ It's like the key to my hole, you fit perfectly. Ya know, like Jenga or like a puzzle piece. Oh, you know those baby toys where it's got like the shapes and you gotta put 'em in the right hole-" Canada let out an annoyed sigh.

"Al, you're going off topic."

"Oh. Sorry. Alright, well, how about imagining me deep throating your cock?" The moan that followed made the American smirk. "Can't you just see it?" Canada closed his eyes as he imagined America on his knees in front of the Canadian. "Me just licking your cock along the side, and I intentionally miss the bead, just to make you a bit aggressively upset." Canada let out a small growl at that. He didn't like the sudden teasing from his twin.

"Alfred…" America's smirk widened with lust as he pulled his own cock out of his pants, pulling at it slightly. He let out a breathy moan.

"And I - fuck - I suddenly got my tongue slipping inside your fucking cock hole." Canada let out a groan as he gripped harder at his dick, picking up the pace.

"A-Al~"

"Then I - mmh! - I take your head in my mouth and suck on that fucker like a f-fucking lollipop. Drool just - yeah! - slipping out of my mouth as I try to keep it in." Canada moaned a bit louder as he felt the hear in his abdomen getting hotter. America watched as his brother's cock started leaking out pre-cum. He moved the pancakes underneath to catch the small droplets. He didn't want anything to go to waste now, did he? He let out a gasp as he watched the sweet liquid bits soak into the fluffy clouds of cooked batter. "Yeah! And I - oh fuck, I-I just swallow it down. I want more of you~ Shit! I want your thick cock down my throat! I just want you to fill my stomach up with your thick, hot come, Matt!~ Please!" Canada let out a mewl and a gasp as he felt his cock harden, America's words turning him on farther.

"Oh, Alfred! Yes! More! Let me- Let me fuck your mouth! Please!" America let out a loud moan towards the ceiling as he felt his own cock beginning to leak.

"Oh, please, Matt! Please fuck my mouth! Fuck my mouth like the slut I am!~ Please! I'm begging you here!" Canada began to fuck into his hand as he imagined it to be America's throat squeezing him tight, all hot and wet.

"Oui! Oh, oui, Alfred!~" America moaned loudly as he let go of his self control. He let out a cry as he came in his hand, white come falling and landing on his pants.

"M-Mattie!!~" America fell back in his chair, panting as his brow furrowed. A lazy smile on his face as he watched Canada pump himself faster before also crying out, following his brother's example.

America watched with excitement as the thick, white liquid splattered onto his pancakes. The liquid flowed down the ridges of the hot cakes, covering them. He sighed happily as he saw the liquid snow soak into his breakfast, surely making them sweeter than any other syrup could.

Canada finished milking out his cock onto the pancakes beneath it. He let out a sigh of relief as he finished pushing out the few drops of cum left onto the newly covered pancakes. He pulled away and looked at the semen covered breakfast before looking at America with a flushed face. "G-Good?"

America stood up and smashed his lips against his brother's. He bit the soft bottom lip before licking at the strong jawline and kissimg his twin's cheek. "Abso-fucking-lutely, sugar cheeks." He snickered at his brother's embarrassed flush at the nickname. "Ya know, you should give me nicknames too. I don't wanna be the only one, honey bun." Canada's blush darkened.

"O-Okay… mon petite lapin grassouillet." Canada smiled softly. America didn't know that much French, thankfully. America smiled, oblivious to meaning of said nickname.

"See? It's fun, right?" America kissed his brother's cheek once more before settling down in his chair, grabbing a knife and fork. "Now, sit down. These pancakes are gonna get too cold if we don't eat 'em now." Canada smiled softly in embarrassment before grabbing his brother's hands.

"Let's wash our hands first, please." America sighed and quickly got up to wash his hands firmly with Canada right behind him.

Once they were both done with that, they walked back into the dining room and took their seats next to each other and began to enjoy breakfast.

Canada watched silently as America basically shoved an entire pancake in his mouth. At the moan that left America's mouth, Canada knew he had no need to worry as America flushed and continued to shovel the pancakes down his throat. "Matt, these are so good! I might have just found my new favorite syrup!" Canada gulped and smiled in embarrassment.

"I-Is that so? I-I'm glad." Canada followed America's example to eat his own breakfast, enjoying the taste of the sweet maple syrup.

"Yeah. We should totally do this again." America smiled at his brother as he swallowed his last pancake, licking his lips and fingers. "Absolutely delicious~"

~~~

French Translations:

1\. Freré. = Brother.

2\. Oh, mon Dieu. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu plaisantes. = Oh, my God. Please, tell me you are joking.

3\. Mon petite lapin grassouillet. = My chubby little rabbit.

French speakers/writers, please let me know if I messed up any translations. Merci!

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
